Los celos de Cloud
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Todos en Midgar comentan que la hermosa chica que atiende el "Séptimo cielo" tiene un apuesto novio que en cualquier momento va a llegar a rescatarla, pero Cloud no sabía absolutamente nada al respecto y esto provoca que comience a actuar de forma extraña, llegando incluso a golpear a uno de los clientes del bar...¿Quién será el sujeto del que tanto hablan? -CloTi- ADVERTECIA-LEMON


**Hoola bellos lectores! Hace un buen par de días atrás vi el tráiler remasterizado de Final fantasy VII que van a sacar y solo puedo decir… Que lloré TnT ¡Es que fue demasiado hermoso! No sé qué pensaran ustedes pero yo estoy más que ansiosa por que salga pronto! ¡Después de todo soy fan de la saga de FF y de ese en específico (Junto al X )! x! En fin, termino de latear y les dejo este One-Shot Lemon CloTi nwn… ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia me pertenece, le pertenecen a Square Enix y sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Los Celos de Cloud**_

 **.**

Eran las diez de la noche y como era costumbre Tifa aún atendía animadamente "El séptimo cielo". Había uno que otro cliente ya bastante pasado en copas, otros simplemente se dedicaban a comer, y otros estaban allí nada más que para mirar a la hermosa señorita que atendía el lugar. Todo transcurría de manera normal, hasta que de pronto sonó la puerta del lugar estrepitosamente, lo que provocó que las miradas que estaban sobre la chica se voltearan hacia la puerta, y las que no también. Era él, aquel apuesto hombre de cabellos rubios y profundos ojos que siempre llegaba de manera silenciosa casi sigilosa al bar y que provocaba que el corazón de Tifa latiera a mil por minuto.

Entró al local casi corriendo y se dirigió con la misma velocidad a la barra en la que estaba la morena preparando una bebida – Tifa, ¿Son ciertos los rumores que oí hace unos instantes en las afueras de la ciudad? – preguntó casi en susurros el chico tomando a Tifa del brazo y apartándola un poco de la barra para hacerlo más íntimo, pero la joven no contestó de inmediato aquella pregunta, más bien le llamo la atención que Cloud estuviera allí en ese momento actuando de esa forma.

– ¿Cloud? ¿No se suponía que hoy partías a tu nuevo trabajo fuera de la ciudad? – Preguntó un tanto asombrada de que él fallara en uno de sus trabajos – "Debe ser algo realmente importante lo que se rumorea si lo detuvo de esta manera…" – pensó mientras veía como el rubio se quitaba su cazadora negra y la lanzaba cerca de las escaleras del lugar, para luego volver rápidamente a su lado.

– Si… Pero… Me avisaron minutos después de haber dejado la ciudad que se había cancelado la misión y… que podía volver a casa – Contestó Cloud un tanto vacilante. No sabía si decir o no la verdad, pero mejor optó por callarlo, si le explicaba a Tifa sus verdaderos motivos quedaría como un idiota y más aún si el rumor resultaba no ser cierto.

– ¡Vaya pero que jefes más desconsiderados tienes! Avisando a última hora… – Dijo la morena con un mohín en el rostro. Obviamente había notado la vacilación en el tono de voz del chico, lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber cuándo dudaba, cuando mentía e incluso cuando estaba feliz – Entonces… ¿De que tratan esos rumores de los que me hablas? – Preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su enorme busto.

– Esto… Dicen que tienes un novio… Y que él te ofreció rescatarte cuando lo necesitaras… Lo que implicaba dejarnos, digo dejar a Marlene y a Denzel conmigo… – Dijo finalmente Cloud con un semblante totalmente serio y un tono de voz un tanto cabizbajo.

Que Cloud llegara al bar así de precipitado solo por un rumor ya era bastante extraño para la morena, pero que fuera _**"este"**_ tipo de chisme lo que lo trajo directo a casa hizo que el corazón de Tifa se ablandara aún más y le surgieron unas ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo más, decirle que era un tonto por creer esas cosas y que lo amaba pero eso era poco para expresar lo que la joven sintió en ese preciso instante.

– Cloud… Verás– Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, entró al bar Johnny, su amigo, interrumpiendo el diálogo.

– ¡Tiiifaaa! Hip… ¡Amor de mi vida! Hip…! ¡Luz de mis ojos! – Decía mientras se acercaba a la barra tambaleándose de un lado a otro – Oh amada mía… Hip… Vámonos de este lugar! Vámonos lejos! – y sin más se dejó caer en la barra totalmente borracho.

– "No puede ser que sea él del que estén hablando todos… ¿Verdad?" – Pensaba el rubio al escuchar las palabras del borrachín y mientras veía cómo Tifa se acercaba a Johnny y lo trataba de acomodar bien para que no terminara cayendo al suelo, pero en aquel acto de buena samaritana el tipo le tocó el trasero desvergonzadamente y además de eso trató de besarla.

Lo primero ya había hecho enojar bastante a Cloud, pero lo segundo fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Sin pensarlo y sin decir nada, tomó a Johnny de la polera, lo corrió de Tifa y le dio un puñetazo en plena cara, haciéndolo caer brutalmente al suelo – ¡Para que despiertes de una buena vez! – y sin esperar a que se levantara si quiera, lo tomó por uno de los brazos y lo sacó del bar, cerrando con un portazo el local.

– ¡Cloud! ¡Pudiste haberlo herido! – Le dijo Tifa a modo de reproche por lo que había hecho recién.

– ¡Pero trató de sobrepasarse contigo! – le contestó Cloud aún algo fastidiado.

– Pero estaba borracho… Además yo también sé defenderme muy bien, gracias – prosiguió Tifa con un tono un poco más alto que el anterior, y sin darse cuenta, uno a uno los clientes comenzaron a salir.

– ¿Y dónde se supone que está tu súper noviecito ahora? – Preguntó irónicamente el rubio mientras se acercaba a la morena.

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿A caso también quieres golpearlo a él? –

– ¿¡Entonces si existe aquel tipo del que todos en esta maldita ciudad hablan!? – Dijo Cloud parando en seco frente a la morena, la cual se encontraba apoyada en la barra del lugar.

– Claro que existe… ¿Y sabes qué? Te voy a ahorrar el tiempo y lo golpearé yo misma – y sin dejar que el chico asimilara si quiera las palabras, fue y le dio una cachetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un leve tono carmesí en su mejilla.

Cloud lentamente levantó su mano y palpó el lugar en el que Tifa había puesto su pequeña mano. Se quedó un instante mirando a la nada y absorbiendo la información que, a pesar de no haber sido transmitida directamente se entendió casi al cien por ciento y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos de silencio finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca.

– Eso quiere decir que… Era yo del que habían estado hablando…? Pero entonces por qué no me lo dijiste antes Tifa… Yo… Lo siento– le dijo ya en un tono mucho más calmado mientras que la seguía con la mirada. La morena, luego de haberle dado la cachetada y ver que por fin lo había hecho entender, como vio que todos ya se habían marchado, se fue hacia los ventanales del local y los cerró, luego puso llave a la puerta giró el cartel de "abierto" a "cerrado" mientras decía entre dientes – Al cabo que ni ganas les van a quedar de volver al local con semejante show… – y luego volvió al lado del rubio – Entonces…Te quedó alguna duda sobre a quién me refería cuando hablaba de mi "novio"… Ni si quiera me dejaste explicar por qué lo hice… – Le dijo al joven mientras que se apoyaba en la barra junto a él.

– Si… Perdón... Te escucho – le contestó un tanto avergonzado mientras bajaba la mirada a sus oscuros zapatos y se apoyaba en la barra al igual que su compañera.

– Veras… Decidí decirle a uno de mis clientes habituales que tenía novio porque, como bien pudiste ver hoy, hay unos cuantos tipos que siempre que llegan a este lugar tratan de sobrepasarse conmigo o simplemente vienen aquí a sentarse a mirar cómo atiendo el bar… Así que, como siempre te ven llegar, saludarme y luego subir o de vez en cuando tomarte una bebida, quise decir que tenía un novio… El resto son cosas que las personas fueron agregando al rumor – Dijo finalmente Tifa, mientras miraba de reojos la reacción del chico, pero él solo levantó la cabeza con expresión de nada, la miró y luego comentó.

– Entonces se supone que todos sabían que yo era tu novio… ¿Menos yo? ... Creo que para la próxima deberías avisarme de algo así… – y sin más, caminó hacia la escalera, tomó su cazadora negra y se disponía a subir las escaleras, pero Tifa lo detuvo en el acto.

– Sólo vas a decir: "la próxima vez avísame" ¿y ya? … ¿No te molesta que mienta sobre que somos novios y todo eso? ¿Y si hay alguna chica que esté enamorada de ti o algo por el estilo y no se acerque sólo por ese rumor? – Le decía Tifa un tanto molesta de que, luego de tal espectáculo, actuara tan calmadamente e hiciera cuenta de que le daba igual el asunto.

– Tifa…– Dijo de pronto Cloud soltando nuevamente la cazadora, volteándose hacia la chica y caminando lentamente hacia ella – Sabes que ninguna chica que sepa lo que le conviene va a tratar de acercarse a mí – y se quedó parado frente a ella, mirándola directo a los ojos de manera insinuante y con un tono de voz profundo.

– Entonces creo que no sé lo que me conviene porque me es casi imposible estar lejos de ti – y sin que pudiera decir más, Cloud la apresó contra la muralla junto a las escaleras tomando sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza y la beso desesperadamente, como si siempre hubiera estado esperando poder hacerlo, cosa que de hecho si era así. Se habían besado un par de veces, pero eran de esos besos fugaces, que casi ni se sienten, que son más un cosquilleo leve que un beso en sí.

Poco a poco Cloud fue soltando las muñecas de la morena, hasta que se las libero y ella las llevó lentamente hasta la nuca de él, acariciando sus claros cabellos y aferrándolo más a ella. El beso iba intensificándose cada vez más, Cloud introducía su lengua salvajemente en la boca de su chica, la que soltaba leves gemidos al sentir el cuerpo del joven tan apegado a ella y aquellos pasionales besos, hasta que segundos después se vieron en la obligación de separarse un poco para poder tomar aire – C-Cloud eso fue… Intenso – Le dijo entre jadeos la chica – Y puedo hacer que se ponga peor – le contestó él tomándola de las caderas, a lo que Tifa contestó rodeando sus piernas alrededor de él para luego comenzar nuevamente con aquellos apasionados besos hasta que de pronto sintió como algo duro comenzaba a levantarse debajo de los pantalones del rubio.

De pronto Cloud la cargo en brazos al estilo princesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa – ¿C-Cloud? – Titubeo Tifa entrelazando sus manos en el cuello del chico – Lo siento Tifa pero ya no aguanto más… – Le contestó el rubio con una voz ronca llena de deseo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la tiró en la cama mientras que se quitaba la polera, prenda que ahora le estaba estorbando más que nunca, dejando ver unos hermosos y bien definidos músculos. La morena, un poco embobada se quedó observando aquel cuerpo recordando en cómo siempre había querido verlo así tan claro y no a través de las rendijas de las puertas, pero de inmediato volvió a la realidad cuando vio que él se posicionaba sobre ella y comenzaba a quitarle su delgada camiseta blanca casi con desesperación por ver la maravillosa figura que había bajo ella.

Una vez que se la quitó, la lanzó lejos y se quedó observando a la chica que tenía debajo de él. Era tan perfecta, incluso más que en sus tantos sueños. Sus ojos, sus labios tan endemoniadamente apetitosos, ese cuello que pedía a gritos ser besado y lamido, sus abundantes senos, esos que siempre quiso tocar… Era casi una obra de arte, y ya volviendo a la acción comenzó a besarla pero esta vez no fue de forma salvaje, fue más bien lento, saboreando cada milímetro de la boca de Tifa, poco a poco comenzó a descender, pasó por su mentón, llegó hasta su clavícula y luego, desabrochando su sostén y lanzándolo lejos igual que su camiseta, le besó y masajeó ambos senos mientras que se deleitaba escuchando en cómo la morena soltaba unos suaves pero eróticos gemidos.

Ya no lo soportaba más, era demasiado para él, y en un rápido movimiento se quitó la ropa restante que le quedaba quedando sólo con sus calzoncillos y Tifa sin querer quedarse atrás también se quitó su pantalón oscuro y lo lanzó lejos quedándose con sus pequeñas braguitas color turquesa – Que ropa tan provocadora llevas puesta Tifa… pero preferiría que estuvieras sin ella – le dijo al oído el rubio mientras que su mano recorría las curvas del perfecto cuerpo de la chica, pero ella se la frenó para evitar que el rubio le quitara su última prenda – Sería muy aburrido si simplemente termina así Cloud… – le susurró ella al oído mientras que lo empujaba a él abajo y ella se sentaba arriba de su miembro, provocando un casi inaudible gemido por parte de su chico. Ahora era el turno de ella.

Comenzó besándole la frente mientras que frotaba su clítoris contra el erecto miembro de Cloud que aún no era liberado de su prenda, provocando un exquisito y leve placer a ambos, luego sin dejar de frotar siguieron bajando sus besos y caricias, sus manos recorrían los fuertes y firmes pectorales de Cloud mientras que sus labios se posaban en sus ojos, su nariz, su mandíbula, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino: su boca. Lo besó suavemente mientras que levemente gemía por el pequeño éxtasis de tener a Cloud en ese estado, pero éste obviamente no iba a aguantar mucho más así.

Cloud ya estando en su límite la tomó por la cintura y la colocó a ella debajo, le tiro la pequeña prenda que Tifa llevaba puesta rompiéndola sin querer, pero eso a ninguno de los dos les importó por lo que lanzó lejos el ahora trozo de tela inservible, luego se quitó su calzoncillo dejando salir por fin a su amiguito de abajo y liberándose de esa tortura de tenerlo presionado, miró a Tifa un par de segundos y sin que ella se lo esperara le palpó su zona íntima – Creo que ya estas más que húmeda aquí… No te va a doler tanto – le dijo con su ronca voz y con un tono sugerente el rubio, mientras que le abría ambas piernas para poder llevar a cabo su propósito – Cloud, no pensé que hablarías tanto en un momento así – Le comentó la morena bromeando mientras que lo atraía hacia ella, pero antes de besarlo le susurró – Sólo mételo y ya – y metió su lengua en la boca de él, hasta que de pronto sintió cómo Cloud entraba en ella lentamente atravesando la pequeña telita que la hacía ser aún virgen abriéndose paso hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sintió cómo un calor la comenzaba a llenar por dentro, un ardor que quemaba, pero podía soportar eso después de todo ya había pasado por cosas peores y más que dolor era incomodidad.

Cloud, sabiendo por culpa de Barret y de Cid que a las chicas les dolía su primera vez, se quedó un momento dentro de Tifa sin moverse limitándose solo a besarla y posar sus manos por todo su cuerpo y ella notó el gesto, agradeciéndoselo en lo más profundo de su ser – C-Cloud, puedes moverte ahora – le dijo entre suspiros la morena sin saber que esas palabras desatarían la pasión que el chico llevaba dentro desde hace ya mucho tiempo. El rubio comenzó a sacar su hinchado y erecto miembro lenta y torturosamente, para luego volver a entrar en ella de la misma forma, así lo hizo un par de veces hasta que vio que Tifa comenzaba a mover sus caderas pidiéndole que fuera más rápido. El vaivén de caderas fue un poco más rápido y la morena iba alzando más y más la voz deleitando los oídos de Cloud con sus eróticos gemidos, hasta que sin darse cuenta comenzó a embestirla de forma más salvaje llegando lo más profundo que podía.

De pronto sintió que Tifa comenzaba a apretar más su miembro hasta que llegó a su orgasmo soltando un estrepitoso gemido con el nombre de Cloud, provocando que éste diera solo dos estocadas más y se corriera mientras que besaba a su chica apasionadamente.

– Cloud eso fue…Increíble… Fue mil veces mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginé…– Le decía un tanto agotada Tifa mientras que abrazaba al chico que se había dejado caer sobre su pecho sin salir aún de su interior – Tifa... ¿Lo habías imaginado? – Le preguntó este un poco sorprendido y levantando su cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara – Herm… Por supuesto que sí, después de todo ya soy adulta y… tú sabes, no creo que sea necesario que te lo explique – le contestaba sonrojada la morena, pero Cloud comenzó a molestarla cariñosamente y le confesó que el muchas veces en las noches tenía sueños húmedos con ella, y así comenzaron a besarse nuevamente y terminaron haciendo el amor más de una vez.

Por otra parte, gracias a Dios que Barret se había llevado con él a Denzel y a Marlene el día anterior o de lo contrario hubieran terminado un poco incómodos al oír tales sonidos salir de la habitación de Cloud y se hubiera perturbado su inocencia…

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el One-Shote! Trate, les juro que traté de hacer sus personalidades lo más parecidas a los personajes reales, pero no sé si es posible poniéndolos en una historia de este tipo 7u7 jajaja De todas maneras gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado y como siempre, toda crítica, comentario y demás es totalmente aceptada.**

 **Nos leemos ~**

 **Bunny D. Loxar**


End file.
